


Sudden Realization

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 100 word thingy, Finally, I don't know what this is either, M/M, don't ask me, kun is realizing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: Something short, yet something sweet





	Sudden Realization

Kun has definitely felt lust and want before, but this emotion was new, unfamiliar to him. It was as if a pleasant shock went through him and warmth spread in his chest. A feeling so foreign, but felt like home. A feeling so calming, but felt similar to a raging storm.

 

“Hi”, said Leo with a shy smile. He settled into the seat in front of Kun. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he looked down to the menu. “I’m sorry if I made you wait.”

 

Kun couldn’t be upset, because he didn’t just see Leo, he saw his dream, his hope and his future.


End file.
